Luminaires, or light fixtures, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. Various types of interior luminaires include overhead, ceiling, or suspended luminaires, which are designed to be positioned near, or suspended from, the ceiling. Interior luminaires are typically made with either direct or indirect lighting elements. In recent years, lighting applications have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps.